


Through the eyes of a fallen tribute

by Hopepax



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopepax/pseuds/Hopepax
Summary: She had been watching over her from the day katniss sang her to sleep she had witnessed her pain and suffering and above all she knew the moment katniss truly became the mocking jay





	Through the eyes of a fallen tribute

As I faded from this world all I heard was your song . As you took care of my fallen form I knew what I had to do . I would watch over you until you too left this world behind .

I saw your pain as you cried over my fallen form.  
The determination in your eyes as the change of rules was announced . I could tell you were worried that you both would not make it to the end . I saw the first spark of fire within as clear as the defiant gleem when they tried to say only one of you could win . Relief radiated from your very being when you went home to your mother gale and prim .

 

As time passed you feared for the next games to come . When they announced the quell I witnessed your determination for peeta to be the one to survive . When you were saved and he was not as you learned about the fate of district 12 I watched as that spark turned into a small flame . Though they claimed you were their mocking Jay at this point anyone could have claimed that title .

Even as you traveled and fought with your comrade's . As many of them fell to the pods the grief and guilt was evident . It was not until you saw poor prim who only wanted to help perish from that bomb that that small flame became a raging inferno . 

As you stood with your bow with that arrow aimed for snows heart . The moment you realized who was truly responsible for prims death as you pulled back the string and let the arrow fly into coins heart . That was the moment that inferno burned away the old katniss and left in it's place the true mocking Jay . One who would no longer follow the whims of any one who wished to cause children to fight each other to the death .


End file.
